Tuberculosis (“TB”) is an infection caused by Mycobacterium tuberculosis (“M. tuberculosis”), a tubercle bacillus bacteria. Tuberculosis is a potentially fatal, contagious disease that can affect almost any part of the body but is most frequently an infection of the lungs. The disease is a major cause of mortality and morbidity throughout the world and treatment has been complicated by the emergence of drug-resistant organisms, including multiple-drug resistant tuberculosis, especially in those with HIV infection. While X-rays, sputum cultures, and skin tuberculin testing can be used to diagnose tuberculosis, none of these tests are rapid or highly reliable. As tuberculosis is an airborne disease, it has the potential for bioterror use. In addition, since tuberculosis is contagious, rapid diagnosis of the disease is important for starting treatment as soon as possible to avoid further spread of the disease. As a result, new methods for the rapid diagnosis of tuberculosis are needed.